Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to signal processing and, more particularly, to a method for distributed processing for wireless sensors.
Description of Related Technology
Networks such as body area networks (BANs) make use of wireless sensors such as pulse oximeters to monitor vital signs of individuals. In order to improve the performance of such BANs, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption and complexity of such wireless sensors. Thus there is a need for low power sensors which can accurately detect and communicate information such as vital signs of individuals.